


At My Most Beautiful

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Cancer, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: 14 days, 14 songs.Two boys, one love.***Day 11 - At My Most Beautiful by REM





	

Every time Blaine had to change his meds, his depression hit him with doubled force. It wasn't as often now, when he was in the remission stage, but still.  
  
Being only 16 and fighting cancer twice was enough to make him this way, but it wasn't Blaine's biggest problem.  
  
He just wished with his whole heart he wasn't so alone.  
  
Like every day after school (except for the last week - he didn't feel like leaving his bed) he sat in the corner of Lima Bean and nursed his coffee. He could drink only one, but he spending his time at that coffee shop was something he could consider his hobby. And like every day, he listened to the noise of other customers, never looking up from his cup.  
  
"Roses are red, the sky is blue  
I bought some cookies  
This one's for you!"  
  
Unfamiliar voice startled him, almost causing him to spill his still untouched coffee. He looked up and saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he's ever seen. The boy in front of him pushed a bit the plate with cookies, and with a smile, turned around and left the shop. Curious, Blaine took a closer look at the cookies - they were a bit deformed, each one different, definitely homemade. He too one bite and almost moaned out loud - they were delicious.  
  
Next day, when Blaine came to the shop, a plate of cookies was already waiting for him on his table. Underneath was a note with a phone number and a name.  
  
"Kurt" Blaine read out loud.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
Once again, Blaine didn't notice the boy coming to his table. Surprised, he looked at him, at his easy smile and curious eyes.  
  
"Blaine." He found himself whispering. The boy - Kurt - nodded and sat on the chair in front of Blaine.  
  
And just like that, their odd friendship began. Every day, Kurt joined Blaine, drinking his own coffee, doing homework or just talking to Blaine about everything and nothing. Some days, Blaine would talk to - in a quite, tired voice he shared a bits of his own life. It went like that for weeks.  
  
One day, when Blaine felt particularly bad, he invited Kurt over to his house. They lay together on bed, Blaine at some point fell asleep. Kurt took the time to look closer at the boy, wishing he could finally see him smile.  
  
"What are you doing?" Blaine asked,his voice hoarse from the nap.  
  
"Counting your eyelashes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because" Kurt planted a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead "I love you."  
  
When Kurt looked at Blaine, he was met with the biggest, the most beautiful smile Kurt's ever seen.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
  
_I've found a way to make you_  
 _I've found a way_  
 _A way to make you smile_


End file.
